sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Arber
Name: Lucille "Lucy" Arber Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: mathematics, the occult, "magick", Satan, hating Christians, clothes. Appearance: The first thing you notice about Lucy Arber is...well, everything. Her attire is quite wild, and she wears her hair in long, blue dreadlocks with red and yellow beads strung on them. Her septum and her navel are pierced, and if she smiles (if), you'd see her incredible maws of death. A.K.A. her braces. She's pretty tall, standing at 5'10", and weighs about 160lbs. Some people think she's pretty, but most are a little turned off by the pentagram necklace she wears at all times. On the senior trip, Lucy wore a white "wife beater" cut at her midriff with a black "Cramps" hoodie over it. She also wore her favourite tight blue and black pinstriped pants with a white studded belt, and a pair of dark red doc marten's boots. Biography: Lucy doesn't like much of anything, especially other people. Not because they're inferior, but because they're sheep, content with mediocrity and self-denial. Humans wasted so much of their potential, especially for the sake of other people. People who held Lucy back did not deserve her love. Thus, she rarely had boyfriends; only a few hook-ups here and there. Her friends were very few as well, not only because she was anti-social but also because, well, she was pretty intimidating. Surprisingly, in her early years, Lucy was a sweet child. Being an only child in a very normal, middle-class family, she was relatively spoiled. However, since she always got her way, she never felt like she needed to act out until she became a teenager. Lucy found out about real witches in seventh grade because of the internet. Most importantly, the internet told her that SHE could be a witch too if she really wanted. The idea immediately appealed to her, and it wasn't long before she was printing out a 40 page booklet on the magickal properties of 100 some-odd herbs and plants according to the phases of the moon in Jupiter. It was also because of the internet that she converted from her karma koncious, element-based, nature-loving version of Goddess worship to something entirely different. Her interest in magick and the occult introduced Lucy to many different religious views, but the one that ultimately sucked her in was the infamously misunderstood Church of Satan. Upon reading the first of the Nine Satanic Statements (Satan represents indulgence instead of abstinence!), she knew that she had found a philosophy that she could really stand behind. She'd always been one for instant gratification, and the Prince of Darkness was evidently prepared to give it to her. Her parents were worried about her, naturally. When she'd tried to explain to them the nature of her Goddess worship, they'd merely looked at her blankly and asked, "So you're saying this isn't a cult?" Frustrated with their lack of understanding, Lucy went on to push more boundaries. She'd show them worrisome behaviour, the bitches! She dyed her hair purple and got her navel pierced. However, to offset her "badassery", she made sure to do really well in school, especially in math classes. Even after she converted to Satanism halfway through the ninth grade, she still made school a big priority. Knowledge is power, and Lucy intended to be powerful in every way. High school was a complete pile of bullshit, and Lucy knew it. She continued to act out, by violating dress code as often as possible, and skipping any class that she didn't feel was "vital"(um, most of them). The teachers couldn't fail her though, because she would show up on test days and beat the crap out of the exams. The only courses that she bothered to take seriously were her math and science classes, even though her real passion was for philosophy. The problem with the philosophy class at Southridge, was that it was garbage and Lucy hated the guy teaching it. She hated the science and math teachers too, but at least their subjects challenged her. Despite her incredible threshold for hate and disdain, Lucy was not entirely friendless at SHS. She'd always smoke cigarettes at lunch with Alexis Machina, and they came to know each other pretty well. Lex always gave Lucy cigarettes, so she was nice enough to her...even though she hated her. Advantages: Lucy is very sneaky and deceptive. She's a great self-motivator and (being a keen observer) knows more about her classmates than they'd like to think. Disadvantages: Even though she's never been obviously rude towards anyone, there are still people who think that she's a bitch. Which is kind of right. Also, she's never exactly been active over the course of her life. Designated Number: Female Student no. 68 The above biography is as written by dinah_shore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Doloire Conclusions: Danya seems to have gotten bored of writing conclusions. The section is blank. Game Evaluations Kills: Dennis Bernard Killed by: '''Harry Tsai '''Collected Weapons: Doloire (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Dennis Bernard Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucy, in chronological order. V3: *Rinse, Repeat Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students